


Pull Me All Directions, Pierce Me to the Core

by lixxxle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Objectification, Overstimulation, Painplay, Piercings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Xenophobia, dom!zenyatta, sub!genji, trans!genji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixxxle/pseuds/lixxxle
Summary: Zenyatta enjoys pushing his pet's limits; he especially enjoys when he begs him to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A First Time for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026195) by [Naopao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naopao/pseuds/Naopao). 



> Genyatta!AU where Zenyatta is an omnic supremacist cult leader and Genji is his arms dealer turned lover/pet.

“Aaah-ha! M-Master!”

“Just a bit more, you’re doing wonderfully.”

Genji’s knuckles were white from gripping the edges of the arm chair, breathing coming in desperate little pants. “It hu-hurts…” He hissed out.

Zenyatta was sitting in front him, fiddling with a small piece of jewellery, two of this golden and glowing appendages were rubbing soothing lines up and down Genji’s thighs. “Almost done.” He murmured softly, the happy lilt in his voice quite obvious.

He was getting off on his pain, Genji thought, brow crinkling. His fingers flexed from the brief reprieve, before Zenyatta’s cold fingers threaded a barbell through the abused flesh of Genji’s nipple. He let out a sharp gasp, deeply inhaling the acrid stench of disinfectant hovering around them.

“There we are.” Zenyatta cooed, gently securing the screwed end of the barbell into the post, his extra limbs retreating to let Genji breathe. “Mmm…” His head descended to inspect the heavily reddened nub. “How lovely.” He circled the areola with his fingertip, the warm chest arching into his touch automatically. The gold shone delicately on his already sun kissed skin, and the omnic delighted in how much more the human now resembled a fine, gilded statue.

“I should hope so.” Genji snipped irritably. “It’s pretty fuckin’ painful.” His words were coarse and cranky, but the wet patch growing beneath him insinuated otherwise. 

“And the caning was not?” Zenyatta asked, cocking his head to the side to catch Genji’s eye. “Nor the flogging?” The omnic began to trill when he saw the other’s cheeks burn. “How about the-”

“I get your point!”

“Clearly you do not, because you continue to come to my chambers when asked, submit yourself to whatever it is I have in store for the evening and, yet, do it all over again when next I’m in need of your body.”

Genji shivered visibly, his naked thighs pushing together, wincing at the damp noise it made. 

“Isn’t that right, Shimada-san?” Solid hands were on his knees, flexing there, letting Genji know that in a moment’s notice, his legs could be thrust open and what lay between easily accessed. 

Genji swallowed, throat bobbing noticeably. “Yes, Master.” He breathed, trying to steady his heart, which was fluttering hard against his ribs. It sent his blood racing when Zenyatta spoke to him like an object, like something to be used and used up, then discarded. However, he was far from being discarded, as it was like the omnic said, this had been a common occurrence for some time now, and neither showed signs of getting bored of their little power play. 

There was something about how Zenyatta looked down on him in a way that he’d never experienced. Sure, there were those that feigned robust confidence and tried to shake him down, but it was always a clear facade, easily cracked. Here was someone who knew, without a doubt, that he was superior, and then made choices on when he let others in on that, or in Genji’s case, when he enforced it.

“Shall we do the other now?” Zenyatta asked, picking up the fine needle that so effortlessly skewered his flesh before. 

Chewing on his lower lip, Genji nodded eagerly, eyes fixed on the sharp implement. “Yes, please, Master.” He let his lower lip fall back, now reddened and full, before pulling it into a tight smirk. “Mark me as you see fit.”

A low, rumbling sound emanated from deep inside Zenyatta’s frame, and Genji knew he struck a nerve. It wasn’t like he was an idiot, he knew the reason the jewellery was gold, why the omnic had insisted he perform the piercing himself. 

“Such a good boy.” A pleased hand combed through Genji’s hair, and he moaned at the touch, leaning heavily into the omnic’s palm. “So clever, and so obedient.” 

Genji clenched his thighs, riding out a soft groan from between clenched teeth. “Just for you, Master, just for you.” He whispered back, a little breathless, arching his chest up. “Please even me out.” He asked with a small smile, reaching out to cover Zenyatta’s cool hand with his own, fingers curling with his around the long needle. 

“Mmmmm…” Zenyatta released Genji’s hair and used the hand to pull the human off of him. “I do so enjoy symmetry.” Both arms were now in strong, steely grips, slowly being moved to the back of the chair, forcing Genji to foresee his entrapment as surely as an oncoming train. “But touching me without permission less so, I'm afraid.” He clenched his fingers, making Genji cry out as his wrists were pinched cruelly. “An obedient pet would know better, Genji.” The omnic taunted.

Wrenching his arms in reflex, Genji thrashed his body won't Zenyatta secured his wrists to the back of the chair using hidden handcuffs attached to the frame. Genji snorted, feeling the cool metal cut circles into his skin even when the omnic’s hands were right in front of him. “You didn’t need to do that.” He huffed.

The omnic laughed, and retrieved the needle he must have set down earlier. “You didn’t need to disobey the rules, dear Genji, but you did, and here we are. Choices have consequences, and you chose to be ill mannered. If you can’t use your hands correctly.” The omnic picked up an ice cube from a nearby cup. “Then you lose their privileges.” The cube hit Genji’s bare, unmarred, nipple, coaxing it into a hardened peak as he danced the ice’s cold surface over sensitive skin. “Should be simple enough for you to understand.”

Genji growled softly, trying not to let his increasing arousal dampen his irritation. How dare he speak to him, Shimada Genji, boss of the Shimada family, that way? Why, he ought to-

A long, shrill whine tore through Genji’s throat when, without warning, Zenyatta’s needle slid through the soft tissue of his nipple, popping disgustingly loudly on the other side. His breaths came in short, panicked shudders, looking down at his chest in horror. At least the first time they did this, the omnic had taken the time to fully numb his skin before beginning the procedure. Now, however, it seemed that he had other plans. 

“Wh-Wh-Wh..” Genji sputtered, trying to find his voice, his body registering the agonizing sting in violent little shakes, rutting his hips uselessly. “Why did..didn’t you…”

A hand pushed between Genji’s clenched thighs, making him howl at the icy touch to his pulsing lips, the edges of Zenyatta’s palm digging into the pliant skin hard enough to bruise. Not deterred in the slightest, his jointed fingers parted the sopping folds, allowing more fluids to ooze out and coat Genji’s backside. “Good boys get to be numb.” Zenyatta’s voice was quiet, low, tapping the needle with the tip of his free hand, making it vibrate as it sat in Genji’s skin. “Besides,” A middle finger ran through his inner lips, quickly becoming lubricated as it went. “Why would you come here if you didn’t love every moment of this?”

It took a slow, deliberate press into his clit before Genji was seeing stars, his pelvis pushing up into Zenyatta’s hand as he came. His thighs ached with the pressure against them, and he could practically feel them purpling as electricity danced over his sweat soaked skin. His climax had been so sudden, and so unexpected, that Genji scarcely had time to make noise, merely hanging his mouth open in an almost comically shocked expression as he rode out the pulses wracking his body. 

When he finally came down, his body fell limp against the chair, heaving breaths, while Zenyatta continued to knead and rub his plump labia to the point of excess. Genji merely whimpered and tried to arch his hips away unsuccessfully, causing the omnic to chuckle. 

“Tell me to stop, Shimada-san.”

Genji whined loudly, his face squishing as he waged a war with himself. Zenyatta patiently waited, continuing to rub and caress the sopping labia. 

“Tell me you hate this, that you wish me to turn you away and to never invite you to my chambers again-”

“No!” The exclamation tore from Genji’s throat, and he almost scared himself with the abruptness of it. “N-Nonono...Master...No...Please…” He arched his hips up into Zenyatta’s fingers, hissing at the intensity of the sensation. “Fuck...I...Never stop...Please don’t stop.” He babbled, sounding more and more desperate as he went on. “Please hurt me, use me...Please.…I..” He was going to regret this later, when the haze of arousal wore off and he was back in his town car on his way home. “I'm yours...I'm yours to do whatever you want with- Ah!”

The needle was pulled out in a smooth stroke, Genji issuing a startled moan, head rolling back on his shoulders, spine curving as if he was trying to fold into himself to absorb the pain. Metal on metal clanging audibly as Zenyatta obtained the second golden piece of jewellery.

“That’s what I like to hear, dear Genji. Now, hold still.”


End file.
